


You smell like the Sun

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Series: We know the sign (they don't get old, but have to die) [4]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, post The Monarch of the Glen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Hai l'odore del sole,» sussurra lei, contro il suo petto, inspirando a fondo. Shadow non sa se deve scusarsi o ringraziarla, se quello è un complimento o un'accusa. Come si sente nei confronti del Sole qualcuno che vive soltanto di notte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You smell like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il **10 days meme**.  
>  _Day Four: Write a character's reaction to someone's love confession in one sentence._ (Sì, va be', figuriamoci se mi limitavo a una frase. Una. frase. Io. Pff--)

Si rivedono due anni dopo la quasi-guerra, quando Shadow torna dal suo lungo viaggio in Europa. Si rivedono sul tetto della casa di Chernobog e delle tre sorelle, a Chicago. Ma, soprattutto, si rivedono di notte, poiché le tradizioni vanno rispettate, anche se in quella terra aspra per gli dèi non ci sono certo lupi giganteschi intrappolati nel cielo da tenere d'occhio, perché altrimenti, ciao, se si liberano è la fine del mondo.

Zorya Polunochnaya lo aspetta con addosso la solita vestaglia che lascia vedere fin troppo. Avvolta nella luce lunare sembra una figurina disegnata con dei pastelli. Shadow le si avvicina e le sorride, domandandosi per l'ennesima volta come faccia l'altra dea a non sentire freddo. Questa volta, però, non ha bisogno di guardare altrove per non fissarle i capezzoli che, duri, si intravedono attraverso la vestaglia, perché Zorya Polunochnaya gli si avvicina a sua volta e lo abbraccia, le braccia sottili attorno al suo torace grosso e muscoloso, la pelle pallida contro la pelle più scura, i capelli lunghi che sono così biondi da sembrare argentati. Shadow la stringe a sua volta e Zorya Polunochnaya sembra minuscola, in confronto a quel suo corpo sempre un po' fuori luogo.

«Hai l'odore del sole,» sussurra lei, contro il suo petto, inspirando a fondo. Shadow non sa se deve scusarsi o ringraziarla, se quello è un complimento o un'accusa. Come si sente nei confronti del Sole qualcuno che vive soltanto di notte?

Ma Zorya Polunochnaya lo stringe ancora di più, e Shadow non dice nulla. «Hai addosso anche un altro odore,» continua lei. «Profumi di casa e di cose perdute. Sei stato in Europa?»

«Sì,» dice Shadow, accarezzandole i capelli con una mano, la sua pelle scura che sembra affondare in una pozza di argento fuso. La luce lunare gioca strani scherzi, agli occhi.

«Mi manca, l'Europa,» sussurra Zorya Polunochnaya, allontanadosi un po' da Shadow per guardarlo in volto. «E mi sei mancato anche tu...» sorride, un po' imbarazzata. «Ero preoccupata per te. Ero preoccupata che ti potesse succedere qualcosa. Sei sempre stato un po' sfortunato. La tua storia fece il giro del continente, allora.»

Shadow annuisce. Sa benissimo a che "allora" si riferisce, l'altra dea. Un allora che non sente ancora completamente suo. «Ti ringrazio per esserti preoccupata per me.»

Zorya Polunochnaya allunga una mano per accarezzarlo sulla guancia. «Hai paura, posso sentirlo. Paura di essere ingannato nuovamente. Paura di amare qualcuno e poi vederlo morire.»

«Sì,» Shadow decide di non mentire.

«Non posso fare nulla per far passare la paura,» continua Zorya Polunochnaya, il pollice che struscia sullo zigomo dell'altro. «Ma sai dove trovarmi, nel caso se ne andrà via. Sempre che possa andarsene via del tutto.»

Shadow sente un groppo in gola e qualcosa all'altezza del petto. Qualcosa che preferirebbe non provare più, anzi che provarlo e poi perderlo di nuovo. Nella sua testa la guerra non è mai veramente finita. Ha la gola troppo stretta per parlare, quindi si china e bacia Zorya Polunochnaya sulle labbra, continuando ad accarezzarle i capelli con una mano. Le labbra della dea sono un tocco leggero e freddo sulla sua bocca e, mentre preme la propria faccia contro la sua, Shadow si ritrova a pensare che gli piacerebbe fermarsi lì per un po', perché vuole imparare a chiamare Chicago "casa", perché il corpo fresco di Zorya Polunochnaya e la luce lunare sono un balsamo per la sua pelle che brucia ormai da troppo tempo come se lui fosse il Sole.


End file.
